Burning Shack SoRiku
by Keyblade-Bearer
Summary: A one-shot where Riku goes to save Sora from a burning shack. And maybe confess his love to him after.


**Burning Shack- SoRiku:**

**A/N: This was a one-shot I wrote for my twinnie Demonic-Fairytale as a cheer up fic for her. Also special thanks to aherowithin from tumblr for BETAing this for me.**

Riku could see it. The shack where all tools for building anything and everything, was on fire. The worst part was he had sent Sora to the same place 30 minutes ago to get supplies. "What if...What if Sora is trapped in there? What if he can't get out?!" Riku thought out loud, a panicked tone dripping off each word.

Riku then clenched his fists. "No...This isn't the time for panic. Every second I sit here, scanning possibilities, Sora becomes closer and closer to death. I have to go over there and rescue him before it's too late!"

As Riku headed towards the burning shack, he thought about the brunet. He pondered for a while about things relating to Sora and all of the feelings involving him. What the teen meant to him. Sora wasn't JUST his best friend, the brunet was his whole world. Sora was someone Riku wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Though he had never admitted it to Sora, but he had longed for him. What exactly had attracted him to the younger boy you ask? Possibly his spiky brown hair, his cerulean blue eyes, his happy-go-lucky attitude, his determination or his willingness to put others before himself. Sora never abandoned Riku, Even when he was entangled with the darkness."I have to save him..." Riku whispered to himself.

As he got closer to the shack, he smelled the burning of the wood, the newly crisp ashes floating toward the ground. Riku's heart started to beat fast, he was really starting to worry over the boy. 'Sora...please be alive… You _have_ to be alive! Once we both make it out of here, I am finally going to tell you how I feel about you. No more hiding my feelings anymore.' 'This near death experience of yours is making me realize, you must treat each moment with a person as if it's the last day you'll see them.' he thought to himself.

At last the burning shack was right in his line of vision. Riku could smell the flames, and saw how they pierced the blue sky, it was now being consumed by a deadly black color. Being so close, aquamarine eyes which belonged to the boy started to water.

The teen felt slightly afraid and worried over his own safety for a split second. But then he swallowed his fear because he knew that saving Sora's life was more important than worrying over his own. Charging inside, the silveret started to look around for Sora. After a few short minutes, he felt worried that there was no sign of the boy. "Sora? Sora! If you're in here please give me a sign!" Riku shouted with worry in his voice.

Sora heard a voice from the upper part of the shack which he could soon decode as Riku's. He was so relieved that someone was here to help him. It made him happy it was Riku out of anyone else "Riku! I hear you! I'm in the upper part of the shack! Please hurry!" Sora shouted in return.

Riku then nodded, and waved his hands around, trying to clear some of the smoke. "I'm coming up there Sora! Just hang on!" he shouted.

The teen charged up the stairs, two at a time toward the upper part of the shack. From there he whipped his head in both directions, looking for a sign of brunet spikes. Eventually, he saw Sora huddled up in a corner, trying to stay away from the flames. In an instant, he ran up to Sora and picked grabbed his wrist softly. "Sora! It's really you!" "You're going to be safe now! I'm I'll get us out of here okay?" Riku exclaimed.

Sora nodded his head softly as Riku ran down the stairs and out of the door, dragging him slightly.

Once outside, Riku sighed with relief. "Lets get you back home so you can rest. Riku mumbled.

"O-Okay… the brunet whispered. Riku grunted and lifted Sora up a bit more. From there he started to walk away from the fire toward their houses. 'It's now or never Riku. Tell Sora how you feel about him.' Came one thought as a million rushed through his head.

Aquamarine eyes glanced down at the younger boys cerulean ones. "Sora I… There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I've been too nervous to mention it before, but I think now might be the right time. Riku stated in a nervous tone before sighing slightly.

Sora blinked as he looked at Riku. "Huh, What is it Riku? You can tell me anything."

Riku gulped, he could feel nervous sweat starting to form on his forehead. "You see Sora...you're more than a best friend to me. You're someone I… That I want to spend the rest of my life with." He paused and gave Sora a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. "I love you Sora. I always have and I always will."

Sora blushed a bright red, surprised at what was suddenly happening. A few moments ago he was close to death, now the love of his life was confessing to him. "R-Really?" The brunet smiled softly and nodded. "I'm glad you do Riku. Because… I love you too!" Sora wrapped his arms around the other and nuzzled his head in the crook of Riku's neck.

Smiling to himself, Riku had arrived at his house. He carried Sora up the porch steps and kicked open the door humming to himself. He was happy, overjoyed that he'd finally confessed his feelings to the brunet. But also since the brunet felt the same. Truth be told, it was almost like a fairy tale. The Prince had saved the Princess from the fire, and was able to win his heart. It was a day the two would never forget, and it certainly was the beginning of something magical.


End file.
